


Biotics, Brawn, and Being

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Characters, Asari Melding, F/F, Fingering, Keep Your Love Blue, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Oral Sex, Romance, Shepard's Jacuzzi Gets A Workout, Smut, Tawdry, loft party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: A friendly debate between biotics and brawn during shore leave is the perfect opportunity for Liara to steal Korynn Shepard away from her own party.There is a possibility I will do some edits on this if I decide I hate it and I might add more.





	Biotics, Brawn, and Being

“Uhh, Commander, can you tell your wife to put me down?” James asked. Glancing at Korynn and then Ashley, he pleaded with his eyes as he hung suspended in mid-air in a swirl of biotic energy. He didn't look exactly panicked, but not thrilled. Picking a fight with Liara was probably the least intelligent thing that she had witnessed him doing. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Yeah, that. Either way, the question conveyed the absurd notion that Korynn Shepard had any more sway over the actions of Doctor Liara T'Soni.

“No. Why would I do that?” She retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

James sighed. “I thought at least you would be on my side. Being a soldier and all.”

This brought a chuckle from both Korynn and Miranda. “Uh huh,” she raised her brow, “you haven't noticed Liara training me to use biotics in the same shuttle bay you're in?”

“Well, yeah, but...”

“A well-practiced biotic can pick me to shreds in a heartbeat. I have the unique ability to use both biotics and physical conditioning to defeat an enemy. A good soldier knows how to adapt.” Korynn hoped the lesson resonated. It probably wouldn't, but it got a nod out of Jacob and Miranda.

“Yeah, but you're not me,” came the arrogant reply.

This time, it was Liara's turn to jump in: “No, she's the one that hasn't gotten lifted off the ground by an Archaeologist.”

“At least not in public,” Korynn said with a mischievous smile directed to her beloved.

Liara grinned and gently lowered James back to the carpet of the apartment balcony. “Well, there is that.” She moved closer to her beloved wife and kissed her softly.

“Ew,” Miranda said, turning to Ashley. “I think I am going to find something to drown that image with.”

“I'm with you, Lawson,” Ashley replied and grabbed James by the arm. “Come on.”

“No...no, now I'm curious about these well-practiced biotics,” James said, which was met by a forceful tug by the Lieutenant Commander as she dragged him down the stairs, leaving her commanding officer and the archaeologist by themselves.

Korynn captured Liara in her arms relishing the way she felt, and the look of love and passion in those deep blue eyes that everyone else was busy drunkenly admitting that they admired; all of it reserved just for her. There was a faint scent of Asari Honey Mead on her breath, and Liara was more buzzed than she had ever been in the three, seemingly short years that they had spent together. More importantly, there was happiness tugging at the corner of the asari's mouth that echoed what Korynn felt in her heart. Happiness of being here with friends, and happiness at finally having married the woman she loved. She couldn't help but reward that happiness with a tender kiss, which Liara accepted, telegraphing with no subtlety that she had been waiting for it with eager anticipation.

Her mouth opened, her tongue touched hers, caressing her with a deliberate possessiveness that an I Love You could never compare with. Korynn kissed back, not wanting to let go, allowing Liara to consume her and obeyed without question when she grabbed the front of Korynn's sweatshirt and pulled her to the master bedroom. Their bedroom.

“How much have you had?” Korynn asked, her mind a haze of intoxication, but not from the alcohol on Liara's breath, or the shots she had consumed downstairs. Reaching behind her, she pressed the door release, closing it behind her.

“Not enough,” Liara said with humor and giggled. Finally alone. No more reports, read outs, calls, emails...no crisis to pull her way from the one thing in her life she felt the most regrets about: Korynn Shepard. The Spectre had stood by her side more than once, waited patiently while Liara flitted to and fro, and, admittedly, wasted a good portion of the most rewarding part of her life.

Liara took a moment and admired her beloved, her back against the wall just inside the door, her bluish green eyes dancing in the soft amber light of the beautiful bedroom underneath the swirls of short, black hair that Liara loved to run her fingers through, pouty lips soft, handsome brow un-knotted for once and filled with a love and passion that only eternity would ever realize. Those lips stretched into a soft, amused smile, Korynn's eyes glittering playfully as those deft fingers went to the zipper on her sweatshirt and pulled it down slowly.

It was familiar. Memories of her first encounter with Korynn aboard the SR-1 came forth. In the kitchen, late at night, no one else around. She had been up late working over some research on the Prothean beacon that Shepard had found on Eden Prime, and in a haze of mental and physical exhaustion had gone to make some tea. Instead, she found the commander up, pacing about. Looking at her like she did now. Perhaps it hadn't been mental exhaustion that drove her from her office at the time, perhaps it had been the thoughts of Commander Shepard from the day before near the weapons lockers and the memory of that near-kiss...and what her lips would have felt like. What it would have been like to be in those arms, to have her look at her that way all the time.

Before she knew it, Liara found herself pushing Shepard against the counter and Shepard's hand cupping the back of her head, kneading her tentacles, lips on hers, tongue in her mouth. She had wanted more as she pulled up Korynn's shirt and found the flesh of her stomach, touching it with her bare hands.

Korynn quivered under the weight of her fingers and let out a gasp against her mouth.

“Liara...” she breathed, her voice low, husky, dripping with sex.

The sensation of taking the Spectre to nothing but a trembling mess made Liara throb. She moved her shoulders, contorting to the ease of Korynn's hands as she tugged and pushed against Liara's clothes, wanting to feel Korynn against her, those hands exploring, capturing. Those lips...that tongue had found the blue flesh of her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone. Liara gasped and let out a moan, arching her back to Korynn as she caught her in those arms and lowered her to the floor.

“Perhaps there is something to be said for muscle,” Liara quipped, her voice breathy. She propped herself on her elbows. Korynn's eyes were ablaze and she sat up on her knees, straddling Liara. She pulled her shirt and bra completely off her body exposing her soft, perky, strawberry colored breasts which were decorated in a swirl of tattoos.

Korynn chuckled and arched her back as Liara's hands found her chest, kneading the soft, supple flesh of her tits. For three years, she had been having sex with Liara. At first, she had been worried that the idea of a more solid commitment would detract from the relationship that they had enjoyed thus far. No...she couldn't have been more wrong. It got better...and better...Korynn gasped, her thoughts dashed from her mind as Liara rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching softly. Then, her mouth, suckling, pulling, nibbling. Korynn's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She gripped Liara's shoulders.

“Oh my God, baby...” She breathed. Liara's hands found her waist and unshackled her pants while lowering her onto her back. Looking up she smiled at her beloved wife, her field of vision filling with the kind lines of her face, the deep sapphire of her skin, the love and adoration behind the eyes that she loved. A long way they had both come. From the lava-filled lakes of Therum and a Prothean bubble, to lying on her back with her pants being pulled off her hips, naked to the cool air of the Citadel and the scientist that she had rescued. The scientist that had rescued her, and saved her more times than she could accurately recollect.

Liara T'Soni was one of a kind. Having stripped off her own clothes, her wife was now naked. Her clean, smooth deep blue skin soft to her touch, her body even more beautiful than she remembered, her eyes were glassy, flames dancing among her irises as she blew them out to lick across Korynn's alabaster skin. The Commander couldn't help a moan, her back arched as she parted her legs. She felt completely under Liara's thumb. She relinquished control, presenting herself to her beloved to be consumed, ravished, possessed; it felt good, and the surprise on Liara's face felt even better.

 _Not this way._ Korynn thought, feeling a pit of warmth at the idea of completely surrendering to the asari. She rolled onto her stomach, her mind and body burning with the idea of Liara fucking her savagely.

“Baby please.” She breathed, lifting her hips to her.

Liara's face flushed and her body throbbed at the unanticipated response from her wife. She lay before her on her stomach, gifting her swollen pussy, dripping just for her. A change in the dynamic of their relationship had caused Liara to feel more possessively toward her beloved, something that she had regrets over at first, but found that Korynn seemed to enjoy it. A pleasant swirl of fire burned from her stomach at the idea of taking her. As if to charge these flames, she exhaled and caressed the firm cheeks of Korynn's buttocks and her waist, remembering how they looked wrapped in armor a few days ago, attached to that boyish smile that looked over her shoulder and always sent her into pieces.

She kneaded more intently, wanting to appreciate every inch of her beloved. With her hands, lips, tongue, tendrils of biotic energy she caressed Korynn's skin with until she shuddered, gasping in surrender as she made her way down her body to her blushing sex. Gathering her around her face, she pushed herself into Korynn, tasting, devouring, inhaling her as she drank her in a licentious kiss that dripped of her own selfish desire made worse as she poured into her mouth and all over her face. Filled with flavor of her beloved, Liara placed heavy, drunken kisses along Korynn's body, tracing the tapestry of tattoos across her back, shoulders, smiling as she squirmed underneath her touch. Grazing the flesh on the inside of her thighs with her hands, she smiled more as Korynn's legs parted without a nudge. She teased, delighting in the slick, silken mess that was Korynn Shepard, and the violent convulsions that her fingers made.

"More..." was the low, saturated moan that came from the human, partially muffled by the floor. Gripping carpet, Korynn let out a sputtered cry as she felt Liara's fingers push deep into her body. Wanting to feel all of Liara, Korynn smiled at the weight of her beloved against her backside and tried to gather as much of her as she could. Liara cried against her shoulder, her mouth touching her flesh in a mixture of a kiss and losing control the harder and faster she thrust, her wife throwing herself against her. The air in the room with the sweet fragrance her wife until it became a confused cloud of sound, noise, and color as the two collided with each other into a cacophonous mess.

“Where did that come from?” Liara asked, collapsing on top of Korynn and kissed her sweat-covered shoulder. Feeling her beloved move underneath her, she struggled until she was on her hands and knees and smiled as Korynn rolled over.

The Spectre's expression was a hazy smile and the dark locks of obsidian hair were pasted to her brow. She let out a giddy giggle and Liara rolled her hips at the slight burn left by Korynn's hands as they found her waist. She laid back down and tried to ignore the throb from between her legs which told her that this moment was unfinished.

“I wanted to be yours,” Korynn said. Her voice was airy and she found the possibility of smiling even more.

The tenderness of the statement along with the love and trust that it carried touched Liara to her soul. Rewarding her beloved with a kiss on the lips seemed ill-fitting, but it was what she could think of to do. “I love you,” Liara said.

To her delight, Korynn rolled her onto her back and kissed her again, letting her lips linger. “I love you,” she said quietly, her voice muted against the sultry air of the room. Liara didn't let go, she didn't want to let go. Instead, she captured Korynn's hips in her hands and opened her mouth again to her, speaking to her in the syrupy conversation of uncontrollable love and desire. If Korynn wanted to be hers, she had her wish and she would continue to have this wish for the rest of the night. She broke the kiss and looked up at her and smiled...she would have this wish for the rest of her life.

Seeming as though Korynn heard that last thought, and perhaps she did, she flashed another irresistible loving smile at her beloved wife and offered her hand while rising to her feet. Accepting it eagerly, Liara was met with another kiss on her lips and pulled in the direction of the hot tub in the other room.

“I've been dying to check this out with you,” Korynn said, stepping in.

Liara followed. The water was soothing, pleasant. Korynn liked the water, and definitely liked her...and liked her in it. Sitting down on the stone bench on the far wall, Korynn held out her hand which Liara happily accepted. Those ocean-colored eyes swirled around her soul, warming her as much as the water as she straddled Korynn's legs and pushed her chest toward her. Korynn's hands cupped her ass, kneading the supple flesh firmly with her hands, her fingers creating small circles that traveled closer and closer to...the pressure of her thumb against her tender flesh and the movement in those delicious circles sent wave upon wave of pleasure radiating through her skull, body, mind, person that could only be expressed by a loud cry and an unintelligible word in Asari. She pitched forward, bracing herself against the wall. Goddess...she was always good at this. Liara bit her lip to retain control of herself as Korynn massaged more firmly. That wasn't going to happen...she didn't want it to happen. She wanted Korynn to have every inch of her body, her mind, her soul...her existence. Everything slowed into a kaleidoscope of color, emotion, and her. She clutched onto Korynn and stared into her soul which echoed her with a loving embrace and answered her question with, _take all of me._

Korynn let out a cry, burying herself deep inside Liara, feeling her wife dig into her back, dark with energy which swirled, connecting with everything including the essence of Liara T'Soni and Korynn Shepard. Feeling she had been halved, Korynn clutched to her beloved, the rest of her lifted as though it were combining with the rest of the universe and the same Liara T'Soni that was with her, the one she had fallen in love with, the one she had married, the one that held her tightly in her arms as she came down.

Breathing heavy, her muscles completely devoid of energy, she loosened her grip on Liara and realized that somehow, the two of them had gotten onto the bed.

“Goddess...” Korynn breathed, running her hands along the white satin sheets, trying to figure out if this was all real, or she was dead, or...she looked at Liara who was underneath her, and the tired, sweat-fogged smile that brightened her face. She whispered something in asari that Korynn only half caught and then followed it up with a loving hand which she threaded through Korynn's hair. “How did we end up here?” She asked, moving off Liara.

“I don't know,” Liara replied, searching the thick haze of memories that were too confused between reality and...did eternity count as reality? She wondered as she pushed herself to sitting. A tickle shivered up her body as her muscles strained to obey the commands of a mind still tethered to the woman next to her. Not that it bothered her. Feeling sluggish but satiated in a way she had never felt before, she stopped and looked back at Korynn, who sat up on the other side of the bed.

For a moment, she admired the straight lines of her shoulders, and the ripples of her muscles hidden beneath the tapestry of ink that decorated her skin. The tufts of silky black hair which had been thoroughly ruined in the chaos to the point of comedy. Resisting the urge to run a hand through those short curls, she let herself fall in love all the more. Korynn's hands pressed against the mattress, those fingers she loved creating dimples in the the plush fabric similar to the ones she had left upon the flesh of her thighs as she'd opened them, and buried her dashing, cherub-like face in her center, devouring her in a primal kiss. The memory warmed Liara's stomach.

Letting out a slow, humid breath, Liara sought to expel any further desire for her wife's body. She hadn't the strength, and neither had Korynn. It felt good to let go. She laid back down across the width of the bed and stared at the ornate ceiling of the room, focusing on the cool air as it brushed across her skin.

Korynn glanced behind her and grinned at the nude smile of her beloved. She leaned over, her freckles dancing in the sunlight of her face, and was met by a loving blue hand, pulling her down to those plum colored lips again which she was more than happy to blot with another kiss. Pulling away, Liara whispered a word in asari that had no translation except for in the expression of love that followed. One of the things that Korynn had fallen in love with, in addition to Liara's personality, was the beauty and romantic nature of the asari. It was something that Liara held close to her, often reciting poetry and songs to her when she thought she wasn't looking. It was something she held close and did her best to remember. 

Being a traditionalist, Liara did her best to remember her culture the way her mother taught her, augmenting those teachings so that Korynn would understand. Being human, there were aspects of the asari that she would never grasp and could never grasp. Not as an insult, but as a genuine difference between the two as a species. Her attempts at understanding and observing what she could were more than flattering. Korynn never pushed her. Another thing the Spectre was good at...and another thing that Liara adored.

A slow blink from Liara was followed by a similar word echoed back, which also had no translation. Her voice had a different cadence and seemed to come from all around, resonating throughout Korynn's body and soul.

“We should probably get back to the party,” Korynn said quietly, leaning down to steal another kiss before rising off the bed, bracing herself on the mattress as she threatened to lose her footing.

Liara chuckled. “Careful babe.”

“You biotics,” Korynn quipped. Righting herself, she walked completely naked to her dresser and pulled it open for a fresh pair of boxers. Liara couldn't help herself but leer, watching the muscles of her wife's arms, legs, neck, stomach contort wondrously as she moved.

“Or maybe we should just stay up here, so I can keep you like that for the rest of the night.” Liara's eyes flashed humorously, but there was a bite of seriousness behind those crystalline irises. She rose off the bed herself.

Blushing, Korynn pulled on her clothes while watching Liara do the same. Tossing Liara one of her N7 shirts she smiled coyly. “After all that, you still have enough energy?”

Liara couldn't help a smile and came around the bed to kiss her beloved once again. She pulled the shirt over her bra and poked at Korynn's stomach and the Illium shirt she wore. “That's the same shirt I sent you. It's certainly been well loved.”

The Spectre twisted her torso around so that Liara could get a full view of a few paint smudges, holes in the shoulders, and grease stains and then wiggled her hips which was rewarded by a slap on her ass. That boyish grin again, and those starry eyes lit playfully. “Yes, the very same. Probably my favorite birthday present. Speaking of: What do you want for yours?” She pulled on a pair of University of Serrice basketball shorts while Liara dressed herself in a pair of N7 pajama bottoms.

“I have what I wanted...and then some.”

“Not even a pony?” Korynn joked. She pulled on Liara's shirt hem, realizing that while Liara's shoulder measurements were similar, her chest size was not. Tempted by the exposed blue flesh of the asari's elegantly toned stomach, she placed her hand on it and was met with a giggle and the removal of her hand.

“Maybe later,” Liara said, offering a lighthearted flirt that was laced with suggestion despite a comfortable exhaustion which tugged at her body and soul. Shepard was always good at disarming her with a look or a touch, or that laugh. There was something else...something new.... The playfulness was gone. Instead a serenity dimpled around her eyes and the way she carried herself that Liara had never seen before. Korynn looked thoughtful a moment and then gave her a knowing look.

“Liara, did we?”

Korynn's hand went to her stomach again, but there were no nefarious intentions. Liara knew what her wife was asking. She could only offer hope conveyed through a silent truth. 

Taking Korynn's hand Liara kissed it softly. “Think of it as practice.”


End file.
